Dark Desire
by Conflicted Avie
Summary: Darius is sent off to capture Adara and take her back to Sekeir which was once her kingdom. The only problem is that they are mates. They fall deeper and deeper in love while Darius fights the urge to run away with her. He has to save his family


Her heart has been broken too many times to count. She has been beaten, broken, abused, and used but no one gives a shit after what she's done. Her death will come before she suffers more than her fragile heart can bear; she sometimes wishes that Death would wash her away from this realm by an ocean of darkness crashing down on her.

She looked around at the beautiful mountains and forest. She saw Sekeir in the distance; she turned tears coming to her eyes as she remembered her past. Her heart broke once more in that instant. Her heart, body, and soul desire much more than a simple glance or a soft smile; it craves attention, care, and most of all Love.

The storm raged relentless, the icy wind whipping around Adara's ankles as she hurriedly worked her way back to the warmth and safety of her newest home. Adara reached her cave just as the first ray of sunlight peaked out over the horizon; she wished for a moment that she could stand there and watch the sunrise once more, but she returned to the shadows of the cave before the sun appeared.

Darius Slayde strutted through the halls every immortal and mortal he paced inconspicuously moved closer to the walls trying their best to get out of his way. He stopped at the General's office his hand hesitating on the door knob. He sighed and slung it open entering the chamber.

"You called" Darius said bluntly his temper rising. He hated being used like a little dog that would obey anyone's orders.

Karn was facing the window when Darius entered; he turned and went back to his desk throwing a file on it. "Yes I did and I need you to either bring this girl here or kill her" he said indicating to the file. Darius Slayde narrowed his eyes at the general but snatched the file off the desk and flipped through it seeing a beautiful female with long Auburn hair, bright blue eyes, perfect round breasts, and long slender legs. He narrowed his eyes at the picture and reading the file…

_So she's a girl with a fierce personality. Was ruler of Sekeir, killed her father and brother, disappeared for a while leaving her kingdom in ruins, practically just murdered a lot of people. Well I must certainly get her side of the story._

"Fine I'll do it" Darius said gruffly while looking down at the file; he closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds then looked up at Karn "Where do I find her?" he asked his deep voice had a hint of irritation. Karn smiled then walked to the window pointing out to the mountains of RanSekeir-also known as L'olonnais- "You will find her there. Pack and start your journey. It is a long one" he said turning back towards him.

Darius growled, grabbing the file and picture then storming out of the room; he returned to his room to start packing but found himself staring at the beautiful creature in the picture. Darius scanned the file again his eyes catching something he didn't see the first time.

_Well that's interesting she's a Wivamitch. Most fascinating those are almost nonexistent, how in the gods did they find one? A witch/vampire hybrid is that even possible? They say my race is rare._

Darius laughed at his thought and set the picture on his nightstand; he sighed taking a good long look at it before walking to his closet and pulling out most of his winter clothes and stuffing them into a bag. After Darius packed he headed towards the Army's stables; tacking his horse Mikoru. He was softly whispering to his horse when the General came into the his stall.

"There is more you need to know. She doesn't trust anyone, she has a temper, and this mission must be completed before the Kings celebration. If you fail to complete this mission your family will be slaughtered and you will be exiled for all eternity" The General said not giving any other explanation. Darius closed his eyes trying to rein in his temper.

"As you wish" Darius said mounting his horse and urging him forward with his heels; his temper was raging out of control but tried to keep it under control. The journey from Sekeir to the L'olonnais Mountains wasn't as distant as Darius had thought; he arrived a few hours after departing from Sekeir.

Adara heard the thud of hooves in the distance before she saw the jet black horse coming towards her home; she narrowed her eyes looking into the distance to see it was a male riding the horse. "Another one of Karn's men I presume" she said to herself angrily; she turned away not caring anymore. Adara slinked back into the darkness of her cave; she wanted shampoo, soap, and a soft rag so she could bathe properly, the only thing she thought to bring was a razor and some blankets. Her clothes were torn and faded showing some of the soft skin beneath.

She sat on her palate in the middle of the cave waiting for the male to appear; the clatter hooves stopped for a mere before she heard them ascending the climb to the entrance to the cave. Adara whirled to the entrance startling the horse. She let a soft growl rise from her chest and escapes her throat.

"Shhhh it's alright calm down" Darius said his voice deep, dangerous, and seductive. His jet black hair blended complemented his golden skin; his liquid amber eyes flecked with black flakes flashed with need as he turned his attention to the female. A smile spread across his perfect face making him look even lovelier.

Adara took in the male; her eyes flickering silver without her realization. She let a soft growl escape from her chest, but that only made him smile more.

"You are _not_ welcome here. Leave! Now!" Adara said sternly; her eyes flashing with menace. She saw his smile falter then widen. Narrowing her eyes she lashed out at Darius but he merely dodged her attack. Darius chuckled and watched her curiously "Even if you wish it I can no' leave" Darius said his voice deep, wild, and rough. Adara's eyes flashed again with surprise before she turned and walked back into her cave letting him come in. His accent had made her melt to his will, but that would never happen again.

Darius followed in after her; he left Mikoru near the entrance before following after the female. He watched her intoxicated. _What is her hold on me? She doesn't own me! Snap out of it Darius! First the picture and now you can't keep your eyes off of her? No! Just stop!_ Darius thought mentally shaking himself; he cleared his thoughts and looked around processing the cave.

Adara watched him from beneath her dirty hair. _What I wouldn't give for a bath_ she thought to herself; dropping her gaze when his eyes found hers.

Darius strutted over to her, his muscles straining against his T-shirt he reached out moving hair away from her eyes. "I've brought something for you" he said dropping his hand so he could dig in his pack…a few seconds later he revealed shampoo, conditioner, soap, a soft rag, two toothbrushes, and toothpaste. He saw the smile spread across Adara's face.

Adara lunged desperately for the toiletries, but he yanked them out of reach saying "Aye you wan' these…well then first you have tae help me get settled in." His smile widened at her shocked expression.

"You are not staying here!" Adara practically shouted; she reached for the toiletries once more, but again Darius snatches it out of reach.

"Well then I guess you're no' getting these now are you?" Darius said his voice deep and teasing; he watched Adara's expressions shift from furious to curiosity, then defeat. She narrowed her eyes at him but answered with a harsh "Fine."


End file.
